


it's ours

by itsanizzyb



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: Jamie and Dani see the Leafling for the first time post-renovation.For the Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	it's ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



"Ready?" 

"Yes," Jamie breathes, heart thudding all the way to her fingertips. There were moments she never thought they'd get this far.

Dani undoes the blindfold with a gentle flourish.

The shopfront near-glows in her line of sight. It's simple. _Plain_.

But it's hers, and it's Dani's, and the windows are filled with the plants she's cultivated – cultivated all over their apartment, milk crates on milk crates. Terracotta pots in the bathroom, the lounge, the kitchen. Long planters in the hallway, the optimum location for tripping during post-midnight bathroom treks.

"Welcome home." Dani's hand folds over Jamie's. "It's ours."

And Jamie opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year all <3  
> This is my first crack at a drabble - I'm definitely not usually concise so I hope this passes muster :)  
> 


End file.
